


Shot Heard Around The World (To: PriyankaDesai7)

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/M, Naughty, One Shot, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Heard Around The World (To: PriyankaDesai7)

**Liam POV**

            When I got the call from the police station, I couldn’t believe Priyanka’s behavior would come to this. I would’ve thought that she already what could happen to her if she stole from a store. After the call ended, I was enraged with this new responsibility I was given. Zayn specifically told me to watch over the girl, but I didn’t think I would have to discipline her too. Once I made it to the police station, Priya was waiting for me with an officer at her side.

            “Are you here for her?” the officer asked as she pulled her up to stand.

            “Yes,” I replied, “She’s my responsibility”

            The officer practically shoved Zayn’s girlfriend at me almost as if to ensure that this would never happen again.

            The car ride home was quiet and sorrowful. I guess Priya already knew exactly was what about to come at her, but I decided to let it sink into her skin. A few moments had passed and I eventually got angry at how quiet she was being. “I seriously hope that you know the consequences of your actions” I said in a voice that wasn’t as overpowering, but was still firm. Priyanka was quiet, but her expression was still frightened. “I’ll be contacting Zayn tonight, just so you know” She didn’t fight back. Instead, she slumped under her seatbelt. This was just not a good night for her.

**. . .**

“SHE WHAT?! Tha- ugh” Zayn shrugged along with his angry face. I contacted him over a Skype call and he was becoming angrier by the minute. Let alone he would never call his girlfriend something like that. Not even in front of his best friend.

“I know, I know, Zayn” I tried to calm him down on the other side of the screen. “She’s really sorry about all this, but what should I do?” Zayn looked to me as if I should already know the answer.

“Liam,” he let out a sigh then commanded his words, “I’m not there to do the job. I want you to spank the girl” I coughed out something and I was certainly surprised.

“ME?!” I asked.

“Yes, YOU with the hairbrush, too”

“Zayn, I don’t think I can do that. I might’ve gotten her out of there, but I don’t want to hurt her” I replied honestly to the man on the other side of the Skype call. “Liam, I won’t be back for a couple of days. You have to do this. Unless, you want a share of the punishment when I get back” I stopped right there and took a deep breath. I certainly didn’t want to get my ass beat either. With as much courage as I could muster, I asked him “Where’s the hairbrush?” “Top left drawer on the dresser. Thanks, Liam” Great. Now I’m too deep into this mess. I walked over to the dresser to retrieve the hairbrush that was soon to be my weapon. I set it down near the laptop and turned around to find Priyanka.

Opening the door, there was no coming back. “Priya?” I shouted, “Can you come up here?” Something told me I just scared her out of her mind. A few seconds pasted before she finally replied “Yeah” My head turned back to the laptop to see Zayn getting ready for his scolding. I couldn’t help but ask him one more time. “Zayn, are you sure you want me to do this?” “Yes,” Zayn spoke with more emphasis than before, “Do it before I decide to spank you as well” I quit hesitating. I didn’t want what Priya was gonna get, so I shut my mouth.

Priya entered the room slowly. She was even more so nervous once she saw Zayn on the screen with a rather mean, scolding look. Priya was about to run away, but I caught her by her arm just in time. “Oh, no you don’t” I said as I yanked her over to the laptop. She struggled to get away, but Zayn ordered her immediately. “Priyanka, wait, just listen” he said. The girl stopped fussing and finally decided to look through the webcam and listen.

“H- Hi, Zayn” she managed

“Priyanka,” Zayn replied in his lecturing voice that Priya was probably already used to. “Can you tell me what you’ve done today?”

She lowered her head in shame. Of course she didn’t want to admit to the crime. “Priya?” Zayn called to her, and then she picked her head up. She couldn’t bear to see her boyfriend disappointed, but she still had to explain. “I stole from a store today, Zayn. I’m sorry” she admitted. Zayn gave off an expression with a sigh then said “Well, you know I’m not over there to do my job correctly” he said before turning his head to me. “I just want you to understand that I love you and Liam has to do this for the sake of you and me”

Priya looked at me in despair. Yes, she knew where this was going. “What do you want me to do?” she asked Zayn the final question. “Bend over the desk and keep looking at me. Liam will take care of the rest. Liam,” he ordered me, “Keep her covered. I don’t want you seeing the good stuff” I shuddered a little after that. There was no way I was going to go that far with his girlfriend.

And with that, the girl let her hands grasp the edges of the desk. Her eyes never left sight of her lover, but it was as if she was desperate for help. I needed help even before I even started. I picked up the hairbrush I had set on the desk and immediately trailed myself behind Priya. Her jean covered bum was curved and ready for its punishment. What I hated the most was the fact that I had to do the job.

“Ready?” Zayn asked Priyanka and I.

“I guess,” Priya replied. I didn’t know what to say, so I just got it over with.

SMACK went the hairbrush as I set it down on Priyanka. “Ow!” Priya jumped slightly before I let another one fall on her. “Keep still,” Zayn ordered, “Let the man do his work” All I wanted to do was to end the session, so I began to bring the hairbrush down on her bottom with gusto and it practically took the girl’s breath and dignity away. As I continued, I heard Zayn lector.

SMACK “You do not” SMACK “Steal things” SMACK “From stores” SMACK “Or get yourself” SMACK “In jail” SMACK “ever again” SMACK “Do you understand?!” SMACK

“Yes!” Priya wailed in pain while I continued the paddling. Although tears were forming in her own eyes as she looked through the Skype call to Zayn, I think I was the one who was actually crying from the deed I was performing. I let her have around 30 spanks from the hairbrush and I couldn’t tell whether it was painful more for her or for me. “OW!” Priyanka yelped when I let down the hardest and final swat.

“Done,” I said and Priya automatically rushed toward me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and I couldn’t help but follow along. We embraced each other while we cried, but I didn’t forget about Zayn. I looked over Priya’s shoulder and saw Zayn through the Skype call. His face showed his sadness, but at least I finished the deed. I released the embrace and let Priyanka go back to her boyfriend. I went over to the dresser to put the hairbrush back. I hoped I would never have to use it again. Before leaving the room to let them have their privacy, I heard their last words of apology.

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I love you”

“I love you too, Priya. Truly, I do”

**THE END**


End file.
